Bziździszewski finał!
Rarity i Twilight stoją przed dwoma domkami. Rarity nagle wypycha Twilight z kadru. Rarity – Witam! Witam! Już dziś, już teraz przyszedł czas na wielki finał drugiego sezonu prowadzonego przez mua. A w tym sezonie: Spotkanie wrogów z innego reality show, psycho idiotki jako zawodniczki, parę postaci z horror sezonu mojej zabójczej kumpeli Scarlett, przystojni chłopcy, szalone maniaczki i oczywiście cudowna, babcina ekipa… i Twilight. Dziś dwie największe gwiazdy zawalczą o milion dolarów! *Twilight przytaszczyła beczkę wypełnioną banknotami* Jedna finalistka to słodziutka, głupiutka diva z szóstym, strategicznym zmysłem. Drugi to przystojny, zdradziecki pogromca traktorów: Roberto! *Twilight wymachuje postulatami ze zdjęciami obydwojga finalistów*. Szykujcie się na wielki finał. Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Latryna zwierzeń: Rarity poprosiła finalistów, by streścili swój pobyt w programie. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Wielka Łąka: Kat i Roberto stali na łące. Tuż przed nimi na nierozmontowanej scenie stała ubrana na galowo prowadząca i reszta ekipy (już nie galowa) Rarity – Witajcie słodziaki <3 Kat – Hej :) Roberto – Cześć. Rarity – Nim powiem to co chcę powiedzieć przywitamy ważnych gości… Roberto – Kogo? Rarity – Wasze grupy wsparcia, które będą was dopingować i nie tylko! Z nieba spadają dwie długie ławki. Rarity – Na ławce numer 1, tej dłuższej, usiądą fani Kat. Przywitajmy ich. Wyeliminowani zaczynają wychodzić zza fioletowej kurtyny, na scenie. Rarity – Sprytny, australijski blondyn: Will. Will – Sorry Robert. Niby byliśmy razem w drużynie, ale mnie wyeliminowałeś ;< Poza tym Kat jest ładna :D Kat – Jej! Roberto -,- Rarity – Pokemon fanka numer #1! Don! Don – Ja nawet wyglądam jak z pokemonów^^ Rarity – Nie fanka blondynek, ale odpowiedziała się za Kat: Kaaaamil! Kamil – No co? Głosowała na Lucy. Usiadła obok Don i Willa. Rarity – Złodziej środka czyszczącego, zwolniony po kaucji od rodziny Dan! Dan – Cześć Kat :) Roberto giń! Roberto przewraca oczami. Roberto pod nosem – Co tam plebs. Zza kurtyny wychodzą dalej ,,fani” Kat. Rarity – Rozwalająca swoją głupotą Lucy! Lucy – Do widzenia! Do widzenia! Lucy usiadła. Dan – To ty się nie żegnałaś? Lucy pocałowała Dana namiętnie w usta. Lucy – Nie :P Dan siedział z serduszkami w oczach. Rarity – Teraz e… nie karzeł Jake! Jake wychodzi zza kurtyny i siada nie pewnie koło Lucy. Też zostaje pocałowany, też ma serduszka w oczach. Rarity – Pokojówka, która zrezygnowała, bo zabrakło dla niej pracy! Muriel. Muriel idzie z miotłą. Muriel – Teraz pracuję jako emerytowana pokojówka i mam więcej forsy. Rarity - ,,Fajny” który poczuł się zbyt ważny… Twilight – Flash! Twilight przytuliła chłopaka. Flash – Hej kochanie <3 Rarity – O nie! Po programie. Siadaj na tej pełnej drzazg ławce. Flash usiadł. Rarity – Ok. Kto dalej… brat mojego chłopaka ze sweet vs pink i chłopak Olivii – Jose. Roberto – Świetnie… Jose – Że też to on jest w finale… Kat – Hi, hi! Wszyscy kibicują mi ^^ Rarity – Teraz zwycięzca klątwy Czarnobyla, który po programie wrócił do swojej byłej: Corey! Corey idzie z Ewelin. Ewelin – Hej Lucy! Lucy – Ona się żegna? Rarity – Piratka, która nie pozwoliła przyjaciółce rezygnować… Vivian! Vivian podbiega do Willa i siada mu na kolanach. Will – Tęskniłem. Vivian – Ja też. Całują się. Rarity – Jakie to słodkie… Ok. Przyjaciółka piratki, którą wspomnieliśmy: Gisel! Gisel przychodzi w pirackim stroju! Gisel – Ar! Też jestem piratką! Rarity – I teraz ci co nie opuścili Bziździszewa na krowie! Ilaj i Pinkie! Ilaj i Pinkie bez emocji siadają na ławce. Kat – Pinkie! Cześć! Pinkie ożywiła się. Pinkie – Hej! Ilaj siadł obok Gisel, przytulili się bez słowa. Rarity – Ok to wszy… Roberto – Stop! A gdzie moja grupa wsparcia?! Bunia i Choco Babcia jak na prawowite fanki brazylijskich serialów z przystojnymi chłopcami usiadły na pustej ławce. Roberto – Super… Rarity – Jak widać wszyscy… poza babciami wyłączając Muriel są za Kat, tak jak ja :D Roberto – Co?! Rarity – Sro. Więc dzisiejsze zadanie będzie nawet ułożone specjalnie pod Kat! Roberto – Nie! Reszta – Tak! Rarity – Finaliści… Wy… musicie… Pinkie – Złapać węża! Gisel – Umyć świnię! Dan – Zebrać siano? Muriel – Umyć klatkę schodową? Lucy – Kupić mi błyszczyk? Ewelin – Zabić chochoła? Rarity – Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie i… nie. Ewelin – Szkoda :< Rarity – Musicie po prostu pokazać nam coś. Kat – Co? Rarity – Dokładnie nie wiem co. Ale znam temat. Roberto – I tak przegrałem. Mów. Rarity – Jesteś pewny? Roberto – Tak. Reszta – Tak! Rarity – Jaka zgodność :> Muście zrobić coś… rozczulającego, wzruszającego! Grupa Kat wstaje i zaczyna świętować. Lecą balony i konfetti (z włosów Pinkie). Rarity – Hola, hola! Kat jeszcze nie wygrała. Vivian – No i co? Czy ty wierzysz, że ten drab może nas wzruszyć? Roberto – Ej. Rarity – Według jakiś filozoficznych ksiąg, których nigdy nie czytałam: tak. Dajmy mu szansę, bo zabiorą mi licencje :P Vivian – Ok. Rarity – A i tak oceniacie wy :D Ten kto dostanie dziś więcej głosów, na tak, wygrywa! Grupa Kat znowu zaczyna świętować. Pinkie – Ok Kat… działaj. Kat bierze stojące obok wiaderko. Wylewa sobie wodę na głowę. Pada na kolana. Tusz spływa jej po policzku. Kat – Mrau :< Grupa Kat siedzi z serduszkami w oczach. Don – Piękny kotek ^^ Will – Serce mi mięknie :> Corey – Chyba wiadomo kto wygrał… Rarity – No tak… Kat umyj się. Kat dostaje od kogoś ręcznik, przemywa twarz, wyciera włosy. Kat – Teraz Roberto. Roberto stoi bez ruchu. Roberto – Dajcie mi chwilę. Pobiegł za kurtynę. Rarity – Ciekawe co pokarze… Twilight – Coś mega super sexi ^^ Flash – Ej. Twilight – Sorry… Za kurtyną: Roberto siedzi na drewnianym stołku. Roberto – I co ja mam zrobić? Zobaczył swoje odbicie w wiaderku z wodą. Roberto – Jak to mawiali? Wykorzystaj swoje atuty… rozbierz się i zdejmij buty… Spojrzał wyczekująco na kamerzystów, ci wystawili kciuki do góry. Roberto – Czas na scenę śmierci… Występ Roberto: Kurtyna odsłoniła się. Na scenie jest ciemno. Wszyscy siedzą w ciszy na widowni. Tylko Pinkie chrupie popcorn. Nagle na scenie rozświetlają się dwie lampy. Oświetlają dwóch mężczyzn w białych kitlach. Stoją przy stolę operacyjnym. Na nim leży Roberto (w bokserkach). Ma na ustach maskę tlenową. Jeden z lekarzy patrzy na monitor serca. Lekarz 1 – Nie jestem anestezjologiem, ale widzę, że jest źle. Lekarz 2 – Umrze… może tak dla zasady, pokażemy, że próbowaliśmy go ratować zróbmy coś. Lekarz 1 – Może rozetniemy jamę brzuszną i wyciągniemy flaki? Ktoś tłumi śmiech. Lekarz 2 – Za dużo sprzątania… Razimy prądem XD. Lekarz 1 polał Roberto wodą (chciał być pewny, że nie żyje) i przyłożył mu defibrylator do piersi. Jego ciało dwa razy się uniosło. Wskaźnik pracy serca złowrogo zapiszczał i ucichł. Woda kapie ze stołu. Scena się zaciemnia. Rarity wstała. Rarity – Zawsze płakałam gdy w serialach medycznych umierali ci ładniejsi bohaterowie… Razem z Rarity nagle wstała Don, Gisel, Dan. Inni zaczęli klaskać. Zrobiło się głośno od oklasków. Bunia – Brawo! Rzuciła flakonikiem z różą. Roberto z ciemności – Au! Pani szpieg Maćkowska też klaskała. Pani Maćkowska – Zaskoczył mnie hultaj, zaskoczył. Roberto już ubrany stanął na scenie. Roberto – I co Kat? Kat otarła łezkę. Kat – Brawo! Weszła na scenę i przytuliła Roberto. Ten stał z zaskoczoną miną. Po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. Grupowe westchnięcie. Gisel – Jednak nie podły drań. Ilaj – No nie… Dostał z łokcia w bok. (Od Gisel) Ilaj – Dobra, dobra. Rarity – Moi drodzy. Idźcie teraz głosować, na tego kto ma wygrać. Po tym wzruszającym występie nawet ja miałabym problem. Idźcie. Zaraz zbiorę głosy. Ewelin – Ja też? Rarity – Ty też… Rarity otarła łzę. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' >' ' ' Wyniki: Rarity stoi na scenie. Obok jest beczka z milionem. Rarity – Zaraz dostanę moją kartkę *Z nieba spadła kartka*. Mam ją. Ok pierwszy głos jest na… Oczywiście kolejność losowa XD Wszyscy – Czytaj! Rarity – Roberto! Don – 1:0 ^^ Bunia robi kreskę kredą na tablicy koło jego imienia. Rarity – Drugi głos… Kat! Kat - Tak! Kreska od Buni. Rarity – Trzeci głos… Uwaga… Gisel – Szybciej. Ilaj – Spokojnie kotku :) Rarity – Roberto! Ilaj – Nie! Gisel po cichu – Uf. Don – 2:1 Dan i Don przybili piątki. Bunia – Ej! Bo pomyliłam się w liczeniu… Rarity – Spokojnie Don liczy. Don – Tak ^_^ Rarity – Więc czwarty głos… na… Roberto. Don – 3:1! Przewaga! Pinkie – No nie! Lucy uśmiecha się. Rarity – Głos numer 5… Kat! Muriel przeciera czoło ścierką. Muriel – Emocje jak na grzybobraniu. Don – I tak to tylko 3:2. Rarity – No nie wiem, czy tylko. Kolejny głos robi stan 4:2… Don – Tak! Dan zdejmuje koszulkę i wymachuje nią w powietrzu. Rarity – Kolejny głos tylko umacnia pozycję lidera! Don – Tak! 5:2. Kat – Jak :( Vivian stoi spiorunowana. Vivian – Nie wiem stara… Roberto usiadł wygodniej. Roberto – Jeszcze 7 głosów. Ewelin – 8 :P Roberto – A no tak. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Corey – Ekhm. Ewelin przysuwa się do Coreya. Rarity – I mamy 6:2! Don – Przewaga 4! Brawo Robciu <3! Rarity – Przewaga się zmniejsza. Głos na Kat. Don - 6:3? Serio? Rarity – Nawet 6:4. Don – Co?! Dan posmutniał. Roberto – No dalej… Nie spocznę chyba na sześciu… Rarity – I mamy 6:5! Roberto – No nie :< Kat – Tak! Pinkie łapie ją za ręce. Pinkie – Jest nadzieja. Bunia uzupełniła rachunek kresek z pomocą Haliny Maćkowskiej. Rarity – I dwunasty głos… na… Kat! Don – To jakaś porażka… dramat. 6:6?! Rarity – Ok. Pocieszę fanów Roberto. Jest 7:6! Twilight klaszcze dziko. Twilight - Też głosowałam ^^ Rarity – Osz ty! Nie dostaniesz sera! Twilight - :< Flash klepie ją po ramieniu. Flash – Spoko ja ci kupię :) Twilight – Dzięki :D Cmoknęli się. Rarity – Skoro dodajemy Twilight to zostały jeszcze 3… Pierwszy z trzech na Kat. Don – 7:7. Lucy – Buuuu! Bunia – Kreska, kreska, fotografia mego pieska… Wszyscy – O_O Bunia – Ha, ha! Rarity – Ok? Dalej… O! Mamy 8:7! Don – Dla? Rarity – Kat! Kat – Czyli wygrałam? Rarity – Jeszcze jeden głos. Gisel – A jak on będzie na Roberto? (A tak poza wątkiem. W Bziździszewie zrobił się już wieczór XD) Rarity – To podzielą się równo po 500.000 tysięcy^^ Kat – Nie ):< Rarity – Teraz klasycznie zrobię mega długą, dramatyczną ciszę… Totalną Porażkę w Bziździszewie wygrywa… O wow! Jestem zdzwiona. Gisel – Kto?! Pinkie strzeliła ją w ucho. Pinkie – Poczekaj na pauzę podczas której będziemy obgryzać paznokcie, ssać włosy i nerwowo przełykać ślinę. Gisel – Ok? Pinkie – W skrypcie zajmie jedną stronę. Gisel – Co?! Pinkie – Nic, czekaj… Rarity – Wygrywa: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kat liże włosy - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Roberto nerwowo przełyka ślinę - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kat! Will, Kamil, Muriel, Flash, Jose, Corey, Vivian, Ilaj i Pinkie podnoszą Kat i zaczynają się ogólnie cieszyć. Kat – Wygrałam! Rarity – Brawo! Roberto – Szkoda… Kat zeszła z ramion przyjaciół. Kat – Szkoda mi go :< Podeszła do Roberto i przytuliła go. Kat – Wiesz no… nie smuć się. W mojej pełnej pluszaków willi znajdzie się miejsce dla kogoś… Roberto podniósł beczkę z kasą, odszedł gdzieś razem z Kat. Zawodnicy poszli za nimi, po gruntowej drodze, w kierunku Okartofli… Rarity patrzy na gromadkę. Rarity – I tak oto kończy się ten emocjonujący sezon. Szybko i pięknie. Bez komentarzy. Zobaczymy się w kolejnym sezonie. Żegnam was ja Rarity. A to była Totalna Porażka w Bziździszewie. Głosy: Will – Oj, głosuje na Kat. Twój występ Roberto? Było ładnie, ale i tak wolę co innego…> ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' >' ' ''' '''Koniec Sezonu!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie